Siempre el mismo final
by MissAwesomeMonster
Summary: Son varias las ocasiones en la que Jean tiene la misma pesadilla: ver la muerte de alguien que, por el momento, no conoce. Hasta que un perdido extranjero entra a su vida, dándole un grave golpe de realidad. AU!JeanMarco.


**ACLARACIÓN:** Este fic es un JeanMarco. O sea, ya saben qué es lo que puede pasar con esta pareja. Por favor, no me odien. O bueno, sí, ustedes vean.

**ADVERTENCIA pa'que no me denuncien (?):** Estos personajes son del manga/animé/loquesea Shingeki no Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Que lo re quiero aunque me mate los personajes que más quiero.

En fin, denle una oportunidad c:

Siempre el mismo final.

_Ya estaba por terminar ese peculiar crepúsculo, tan así que los colores que otorgaba el cielo quemaban. Su miraba se esparció por todo el lugar, que estaba casi borrosa, como si se tratara de un espejismo. Podría reconocer poco, veía los edificios destruidos y sentía como la atmosfera se ponía cada vez más densa al seguir su camino. Por alguna razón, no podía levantar su mirada para ver a otras personas que estaban en las calles desoladas. Parecía que no podía despegar su vista de sus manos cubiertas por blancos guantes. Sentía parte de su nariz y boca incomoda por el propio aliento chocar contra el barbijo que le cubría dichas partes. Sus ojos le pesaban tanto como su cuerpo, como si de la guerra hubiera venido. Caminaba por inercia, su mente estaba en blanco y no podría ni bajar sus manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía cómo su hubiera perdido algo?  
En eso, sus manos bajaron a la par que sus pies se clavaron en un lugar específico, deteniendo su caminata. Fue como si su mente hubiera vuelto de su trance y ahí fue capaz de dirigir su visa por toda el área, hasta que cayó en su lado derecho de su camino, quedando horrorizado por la imagen que se estaba proyectando ante sus ojos miel.  
Tendido en el piso, empapado de sangre, ya sin vida, parecía ser uno de sus compañeros. Ah, ¿era aquel chico que de un momento a otro, había desaparecido? Sus piernas y mitad del dorso de podía distinguir bien, porque era la parte sana del cuerpo, pero cuando quería avanzar para _ver_ bien el rostro del muchacho, ésta se borraba. Pero de alguna manera, el rubio castaño sabía que algo tenía aquella cara. ¿En verdad, era él? No sabía por qué sus oídos se ensordecieron, dejando escuchar solo los latidos de su corazón que cada vez aumentaban. Quería agacharse y tenerlo en brazos, para confirmar que era aquel muchacho con sus peculiares manquitas en su rostro, pero ni siquiera de su garganta salía palabra alguna.  
Su sentido auditivo volvió en sí cuando escuchó a alguien hablarle, preguntándole quién era el fallecido. El de ojos miel no podía pronunciar siquiera el nombre del muchacho. Vio a la señora con lágrimas amenazando salir, trataba de hablar._

_-Joven, ¿sabe o no el nombre?_

_-Él… - trató de decir pero solo un hilo de voz salió- Él es…_

_Sentía el mundo derrumbarse cada vez más, y el cuerpo sin vida de ese amigo ya se desvanecía. Sus oídos nuevamente se taparon por los escandalosos latidos de su corazón y el sudor frío lo ponía nervioso, más que ver de fondo, toda la ciudad en llamas. Estaba por desmayarse y ya no veía a la mujer cerca de ambos._

-¡Él es…!

Asustado y con los latidos del corazón retumbando en sus oídos, despertó. Sintió como el frío sudor corría por su frente hasta tu cuello y el calor por todo el cuerpo iba disminuyendo. Se pasó su mano por la cara, refregándose los ojos para ver con claridad las cosas. Aún era de noche pero sentía como las aves cantaban, anunciando que llegaría el amanecer. Supo ahí que ya era hora de levantarse.

-Otra vez…-susurró para sí mismo, harto de despertarse así.

-Deberías…-murmuró una voz, seguido de un bostezo- deberías reconsiderar la idea de asistir a un psicólogo.

Sopló una risita y miró hacía su derecha, proveniente de aquella voz, aun en penumbras. Segundos después, la alarma de su despertador sonaba escandalosamente. Ya era tiempo de empezar la rutina. Francia no se destacaba por ser un país con climas muy crueles, menos en invierno a las seis y cuarenta de la mañana. De un manotazo, apagó la alarma y dirigió esa misma mano hacía la mejilla de la persona al lado, aun a oscuras, aun acostados.

_-Bonjour- _saludó con su acento que enamoraba a cualquiera, mientras acariciaba esa tierna y suave mejilla.

-_Guten Morgen_\- respondió esa voz en otro idioma.

-oOo-

De algún modo, Francia era un país donde había muchas oportunidades, tanto turístico, laboral y educativo. Al igual que Inglaterra, siempre se llenaba de turistas, extranjeros que buscaban nuevas experiencias y oportunidades. Diversas características biológicas, tumulto de gente y combinación de idiomas y malas pronunciaciones; Paris era un caos si le incluían dichas personas de diferentes nacionalidades y eso era lo que más odiaba Jean Kirschtein, aquel jovencito de veinticuatro años quien se había mudado a la "ciudad de las luces" para sus estudios. Se fastidiaba con solo tomar el metro y encontrarse con un mundo de personas o, siquiera, que haya un pequeño grupo de personas, reunidas en un rincón del metro. Si bien, ninguna ciudad de aquel país se caracterizaba por ser tranquilas, _Troyes_ era la excepción por solo un poco. La región de _Campagne-Ardenne_ era conocida y muy visitada por sus prestigiosos cavas, el vino espumoso de la misma. Eran visitados en _Langres_ por sus murallas_, Épernay_ por sus orillas de _Marne, Reims y Colombey-les-Deux-Églises_. _Troyes_ no se quedaba atrás con sus antiguas mansiones. Pero desde muy chico, Jean experimentaba odio a los extranjeros, por lo que lo hacía ser una persona demasiado irritante como en esos precisos momentos. Agradecía que solo fuera invierno, en temporada de vacaciones de verano eran un infierno; más gente, temperaturas que –aun siendo suaves- alcanzaban a los 35 grados y aún era más insoportable. Solo esperaba ansioso el día que podría sacar su licencia de conducir y comprarse un carro. No importaba si era antiguo o le faltaban algunas partes y reparaciones pero lo necesitaba. Más en esos momentos que estaba parado, apretado entre su bolso, una mujer inquieta que buscaba algo en su cartera, un jovencito con terrible olor a suciedad, con el pelo brilloso por la misma mugre y grasa y, por último, un chico medianamente bajo al de ojos miel, enfrente a él, mirándolo de reojo.  
Dio que, al menos, en una parada, mucha gente salió del vagón y muy poca ingresó en él. Jean dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Solo faltaban cuatro estaciones más para llegar a la cuadra donde bajaba para ir a su universidad.

-Oye, _**Pferd**_*…- pronunció el jovencito que estaba delante de Jean, a su vez que éste se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres que había quedado y continuó:-ya cambia esa cara, ya no hay tanta gente.

El aludido lo miró de reojo, aún con fastidio pero sonriendo de costado, mientras se acomodaba el bolso entre sus piernas. Quería intimidarlo mientras que el chico se acercaba a él, aun parado.

-¡No me refería a esa cara!-protestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Rio por lo bajo y se estiró en su asiento, haciendo sonar un poco sus huesos.

-Ya quisiera mi licencia en mis manos- mirándolas embelesado y guio su mirada a su compañero- así te regreso a tu querido país, _Jäger_.

-Oh… hace mucho que no pronuncias mi apellido más que para molestar-fanfarroneó, mirándolo con intensidad-. ¿Es que no quieres que te acompañe en casi todo?

-No es eso, idiota- respondió, golpeándole despacio su brazo derecho-. Sólo quiero un jodido auto, para evitar esta gente, poder viajar…

-Poder enseñarte el camino hacia Alemania...- interrumpió

-Me gustaría.

El metro se detuvo de inmediato, anunciando la llegada de otra estación. Poca gente empezó a salir y la compañía de Jean debía irse; esa parada era donde debía bajar para ir a su universidad de economía. Acomodó su bolso en su hombro izquierdo, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del vagón hasta que algo lo detuvo. Sonrió sin mirar a Jean.

-Vamos, acompáñame.

Ambos salieron y subieron las escaleras de la estación hasta volver a las calles de la ciudad. Ambas universidades estaban en pocas cuadras de distancia, por lo que no le molestaba en acompañarlo. Solo quedaban poco para que las clases finalizaran y con ello, los exámenes finales. Y aunque Jean ya las hubiera terminado, más solo asistía a algunas clases aleatorias, su compañero estaba a punto de recursar algunas materias. Caminaron unas dos cuadras y media a la par de risas y burlas mañaneras. Y así era su relación, dependiendo el día y el momento, podían llevarse de maravillas como también llevarse muy pésimo que solo se arreglaban con una noche o dos de sexo intenso. Y era que Eren Jäger tenía muchas personas en su agenda de vida que Jean solo era uno más, y él lo entendía. Comprendía la necesidad de ambos por el cuerpo del contrario, las innumerables veces que despertaba solo en la cama como también cuando se quedaba durmiendo abrazado a Jean. Y era una de las razones por la que nunca le fue capaz de proponer una relación estable, Eren era todo un gato callejero; un día podía estar ahí y al otro día en otra parte. Pero no podía negar que Eren la pasaba, al menos, un poco mejor en la compañía de Kirschtein, y viceversa.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después?-preguntó parándose en la esquina para doblar y separar sus caminos- Si quieres, te puedo ayudar en matemáticas.

Eren rio, ladeando su cabeza. Estaba por doblar a la derecha para seguir su camino pero se detuvo. Volvió y le dio un suave beso en los labios del alto.

-Hoy me toca con Armin- clavó sus ojos jade en los ojos miel del otro, desafiando quien de los dos tendría el mejor brillo matutino.

Jean respondió con una sonrisa de costado y metió sus manos en los bolcillos de su saco negro. Sabía que Armin era bueno en todo y podía ayudarlo mejor que cualquiera. Se despidieron con otro beso corto y suave y ambos doblaron en direcciones opuestas. Y la verdad era que así era como ambos finalizaban sus encuentros o paseos de amantes. Aunque Eren no lo sintiera –o eso era lo que mostraba-, Jean era una persona que por más dura que fuera, gustaba de una relación fiel. No le servía esa relación extraña que tenía con el alemán más que para satisfacer sus necesidades aunque sintiera cosas por él un tanto confusas. Eran de discutir como cualquier pareja, al igual que compartir momentos divertidos. Pero Jean suponía que el castaño no sentía realmente amor o que algún loco le había arrebatado aquel sentimiento tan ridículamente hermoso. La realidad era que, cada vez que el francés se le escapaba alguna frase de amor, Eren lo evadía o lo trataba secamente. Quizás era porque no sentía una pisca de cariño hacia él o solo se hacía el fuerte. No lo sabía con certeza.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que lo había chocado por ver un mapa enorme, seguido de unas disculpas por parte de la persona. Jean trató de no hacer contacto visual a aquella persona, que parecía ser un hombre por su contextura física y la voz gruesa con la que se disculpaba, para no partirle la cara por haberlo chocado. Sí, Jean era de enojarse muy fácilmente, por lo que lo rodeo y volvió a su caminata, murmurando maldiciones a aquel turista perdido. Caminó por unos segundos más, tratando de estarse tranquilo hasta que otra vez, esa voz volvió a aparecer, distante, pidiendo indicaciones y con una pronunciación al francés desastrosa. Era lo que más odiaba Jean. Se dio vuelta para dar mal una dirección como solía hacerles a los turistas pero, al verlo a los ojos, aun a una distancia considerable, palideció.

-Por favor, ayúdeme. Creo estar perdido…- volvió a pronunciar, temeroso. Jean estaba un poco confuso. _¿De dónde te conozco?-_ Necesitaría saber dónde se encuentra la Universidad de Economía.

El rubio castaño no sabía que decir y un extraño sentimiento de confusión lo enmudeció y lo dejó inmóvil. _Esa cara la conozco._ El muchacho se acercó a Jean con un poco de miedo por como éste reaccionaría, pero le acercó el mapa para que viera junto a él. _¿Eres de mi pueblo? _

-Dígame por favor, no soy de aquí.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba de a poco aunque se sentía con un poco de miedo; Jean lo apuñalaba con la mirada atónita.

_¿Quién eres tú?_


End file.
